Hold My Hand
by Upended Heart
Summary: Set after 1.05 In The Light. Minor Spoilers. Their feelings. Annie/Auggie. Rating may change.
1. Feeling Her

Okay, so, I haven't done anything with my stories here in a very long time. I can't promise that's gonna change either, but as soon as I started watching Covert Affairs (On hulu, I jumped on the bandwagon kinda late) I immediately fell in love with Auggie (and his relationship with Annie.) I seriously haven't been able to get him/them off my mind since I first watched all of them. So this had to get written. Next chapter will be from Annie's POV, then possible continuation of this.

All rights belong to other people who are not me.

* * *

**"I think he's just trying to figure this place out like the rest of us."**

I could practically _feel _her smiling at him after she said it. Sucker punched, again. Courtesy of none other than the CIA's greenest, Annie Walker. Remember Auggie, school your features, turn away. Relax your jaw, Joan can probably see it's clenched from across the room (if she was, in fact, still standing across the room) let alone the girl standing right next to you. I can feel the heat from her hand as it grasps the railing beside mine. I know what they feel like, remarkably soft, but strong when they have to be, when she has to be, though I know it takes its toll on her... Snap out of it Auggie, no more of that. Deep breath, let it roll off. I inhale but all I can smell is Joe Malone Grapefruit. It's the slightest hint, having mostly worn off throughout the day, but it's ever present. I don't think I can smell it again without thinking of her, the way she talks, and laughs, they way she runs her fingers through her hair when she's nervous. I wish I could run my fingers through her hair... Focus Auggie! I come back into the real world. She's still beside me, remarkably still silent. Probably thinking about Jai. I hope my distaste isn't showing, wouldn't do to have her mad at me. Thank God for Spec Ops training. Never let 'em see you sweat. Or something.

I make a move to step away from the railing.

"You leaving Auggie?"

Her voice stills my movement, as it often does.

"This may come as a shock to you Annie, but I'm not exactly one for these sorts of things." Good, controlled pitch, an attempt at sarcastic lightheartedness that she might even buy, nothing amiss. Except for me...

I can hear the amusement in her voice as she replies. I guess she bought it. Good.

"I should probably be going too, my sister has some sort of something planned. Walk out with me?"

I smile. We both know she's offering to guide me without actually saying it. Trying not to hurt my pride I guess. She knows me well...

"Sure thing." I offer my arm, she drapes her hand across the inside of my elbow and I feel my heart start beating faster. Good thing the elbow isn't a pulse point.

"After you." I say. A pathetic attempt at humor. She squeezes my arm and starts walking toward the door. I can't help but smile inwardly as I hear the sound of her heels on the floor. I want to remember the moments like these forever.


	2. Feeling Him

M'kay, so as promised, here it is from Annie POV. Sorry if it's any bit OOC, I have more trouble writing Annie than Auggie. Auggie and I share a similar sense of humor, Annie is different. I'm still not sure if I'm gonna continue this, most of the time when I commit myself to a longer Fic I lose interest fairly quickly. There might just be the occasional set of two chapters similar to this format as their relationship develops.

Oh, and has anybody else seen that CA promo on USA that shows Auggie shirtless? I think I heard that was gonna be episode 7 (kinda Auggie-centric) so only one more episode! I have a feeling that one's gonna stay on my Tivo for a long long time ;D

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, they belong to each other.

* * *

**"I think he's just trying to figure this place out like the rest of us."**

I smile at Jai as I say that, although I know I'm probably mystifying Auggie by defending him. I can't help but think that no matter who his father is, Jai is just trying his best, and he's only human. I feel exactly what I expect to when Jai smiles back at me. Nothing. Nope. Not. A. Thing. Okay, I'm lying, there's a twinge in a part of my brain that controls certain *ahem* _feelings_ but I mean c'mon, what girl wouldn't right? My eyes flick over to Auggie and I notice that he's turned away from me, looking distracted by something. It allows me a good opportunity to (hopefully) subtly watch him. For a blind guy he's far to attune to when people are watching him. It makes it _way_ to difficult to enjoy the view without seeming at least a little creepy. He's as handsome as ever, I would say in that 'he doesn't know he's hot' sort of way, except the bastard does, and takes every opportunity to shamelessly flaunt it. It's good to know he at least has some standards though. I wonder if I'd ever be able to live up to those. If he'd ever even consider me, take me back to his place…

I blush and look down as some very un-coworkerly feelings start to get the better of me. I need to keep those in check, wouldn't do to make a fool of myself. Joan would probably have me kicked out if I started up an office romance so soon, especially with Auggie. If I'm being honest, I was surprised at myself that I was so soon thinking of someone else. After Ben, I guess I truly thought that there would be no guy to compare. I mean sure, when I first met Auggie I thought he was cute, very St. Bernard-ish, I smile slightly, remembering what I'd told him back in Zurich. But I never really thought I'd actually, well, _fall_ for him.

I focus my eyes and realize that our hands are next to each other on the railing. They're mere inches apart, if I just shifted my hand ever so slightly, they'd touch. I could play it off as an accident or something, pretend I didn't mean to. The urge suddenly seems almost uncontrollable. I'm CIA, surely I could lie well enough to pull it off?

But before I can actually decide on something, fate intervenes. _Fantastic_. His hand moves away and he starts to push himself off the railing.

"You leaving Auggie?"

I try to keep my voice as casual as possible, but I'm not sure I pulled it off. They didn't teach 'keeping the disappointment and longing out of your voice when talking to your crush' tactic at the farm. Or I didn't get to class that day. He stops anyway, mission accomplished.

"This may come as a shock to you Annie, but I'm not exactly one for these sorts of things."

I can't help but smile at that, I love his sarcastic humor. Although something seems different in the way he says it this time, I can't quite put my finger on it. I don't want to leave him just yet. Besides, leaving me alone with all the best upper-ups the CIA has to offer? Total recipe for me making a fool of myself. Need a good excuse…

"I should probably be going too. My sister has some sort of something planned. Walk out with me?"

Er, some sort of… Something? Wow, that was not exactly high quality right there. Good thing this isn't a mission. I wonder if he can tell that the only thing waiting for me at home is a very affectionate cat and a pint of Cherry Garcia. But he's smiling, and my heart skips a beat, I love how he smiles.

"Sure thing."

He offers out his arm, and I take it, stepping closer to him in the process, allowing myself to bask in the feeling of being near him.

"After you."

I smile at him, I could swear he knows it too. I squeeze his elbow, letting him know I'm about to start walking, then almost simultaneously we step forward. I briefly close my eyes, he'd have some crack about the blind leading the blind if he knew, trying to capture this moment in my mind, the feeling of having him so close to me, and my heart.


End file.
